The One Piece Drabbles
by Ajalea
Summary: A series of drabbles, all related to One Piece. Most of them will be requested by Tumblr users and so you can also find them there. Before the start of every chapter, there's a short summary. Contains all different kinds of pairings, so please watch it when you don't like a pairing :) If you would be so kind, could you please leave a review? :D Thank you for reading in advance!
1. Howling Moon (KidLaw)

**KidLaw drabble for Myladyday. The meeting of a human and a werewolf.**

* * *

"Dammit Kid, why do you need to go on Friday the 13th?" Law asked the redhead.

"It's a full moon, I can't help it." Kid shrugged it off like it was nothing. He knew Law loved superstitious happenings like these Fridays, black cats, 'exorcisms' and above all, red furred werewolves. Both didn't know why it had come to this, but a few years back they suddenly just found each other, almost at random. Well, there's more of a story than that.

Law was walking deep into the forest, moving to the open field far from the living world. He liked it there, no people to disturb him, which he liked best. He knew it was a full moon and as he got to the field, the moon was just showing through the trees.

It took Law a few minutes to realize how quiet the forest really was, considering he heard no birds, insects or other animals. Even the wind seemed too scared to blow. Fortunately for Law, he wasn't scared easily, so he stayed where he was, enjoying the sky filled with countless stars and a bright moon shining. It was dazzling. For a moment.

A rustling sound made Law move. It sounded big and if it was a predator, Law had to move very, very quickly. He knew how dangerous some animals could be, maybe he had a little bit too much experience with that.

The rustling stopped and a twig broke. Law, hidden behind a tree at the edge of the field, looked at the shadow stepping out of the woods. Except it wasn't shadow-ish. Its fur was wine-red, wavy and looked almost terrifyingly soft for a wolf that size. It was beautiful. Like something was wrong, it shook its head. Carefully, Law stepped away from the tree he was hiding behind. After two, three steps, the guy was out in the open, vulnerable to the rays of moonlight. The animal looked at him, eyeing to see if Law was a threat or not.

Apparently, he wasn't. The wolf staggered in Law's direction. It fell down right in front of the man, breathing heavily. Law didn't know what to do, but he knelt down anyway. Carefully, he checked the fur, stroked it to feel its softness, but couldn't find any wound. He was a doctor in training, though in no way a vet. Law kept stroking the fur until he felt something weird. The fur was falling out. Panicking, Law grabbed more fur to see if it would happen again and it did. Slowly bare skin began to show. It didn't even take a minute before the wolf had changed into a human being. The body was covered in fur, like a blanket. Only the head of the guy still had hair, as red as the fur was. He didn't move, only breathed. At least he was alive.

The realization that the redhead was a werewolf didn't come until much later. It seemed that that was only the third time Kid had changed into a wolf, so he wasn't very used to it yet.

After that, Kid didn't change again that night, he didn't wake up either until the sun finally rose. Somewhere during the night they spent 'together', Law had covered a part of Kid's naked body with his jacket. He had a nice body to look at, but Law didn't want to anger the man by drooling on his body when he would wake up.

When Kid did eventually wake up, they were first both too embarrassed to speak about what happened. Law promised, after introducing himself, to bring the redhead something to wear, so that he could go back to civilization.

Law didn't remember much of the time after that. He wanted to see Kid again, doing everything in his power to meet with the werewolf and in the end, they met. And again. It didn't take much for them to start dating, really.

"So, why do you need to leave again? I mean, you can always… stay." It sounded too sweetly. "You know how much I love you in the bedroom at times like this."

"Ugh, alright, you can come." Kid rolled his eyes. It had been a long time since he was out when turning into a werewolf and he really wanted to feel free once in a while.

Law's eyes started to shine, he was never asked before to come with the grumpy redhead. It didn't take more than a second for Law to grab a coat and go outside. He wouldn't need it, but at least they would have something to lie on when stuff would happen. After all, Law loved Kid at nights like this.


	2. Say my Name (ZoSan)

**ZoSan drabble for Sunshinesthroughtheclouds. You should never wake up a sleeping student. Or at least, not one called Zoro or things will happen!**

* * *

Something hit his head. Zoro opened one eye. "What?"

"The lesson has ended. Ten minutes ago actually." Sanji stood in front of Zoro, and held his glasses in one hand, and the book he had used to teach his class in his other. He didn't really care much about anyone, except for that stupid, sleeping, marimo. Sanji always wondered how Zoro was always able to sleep through his whole class and end up with one of the highest grades. Sure he wasn't a genius. Geniuses didn't have green hair.

"I know, I was just resting my eyes a bit." Zoro sighed. "Also, I had a question I wanted to ask you."

"Oh? The marimo has something he wants to ask me, his professor? Interesting. Let's hear it."

Zoro got up, facing his professor with a serious look in his eyes. He didn't lose eye contact as he walked around to face to the blond. Their faces almost touched, so close were they.

"What I wanted to ask, what I was wondering about, is your face." Zoro looked at Sanji's face curiously. He raised his hand to the other's face.

"Hah?! What the fuck are you doing?" On instinct Sanji pushed Zoro's hand away, only for the other to grab his arm instead. The blond was blushing extensively.

"I said I was wondering about your face, what's behind that sun-shitten hair of yours." Zoro used his other -free- hand to lift the blond locks that hid Sanji's eye. Before he could see anything, Sanji pulled away. He turned around, to hide his face.

"Don't." His voice sounded dull.

Zoro, a little bit shocked, thought about the possibilities of why the professor wouldn't want to show his face. "Why not?"

Sanji shrugged. "Reasons. I'm not obligated to tell you."

"Come on, dartbrow, how bad can it be? It's not like you could have something like that skull face professor Brook has." He smirked at the thought of Sanji's face being half a skull.

Sanji's head moved. "It's not that, though I don't want anyone, especially you, to see."

"Why not me?" Zoro frowned. He didn't get the blond. At all.

Finally, Sanji showed the visible side of his face. "You'd laugh." He pouted. Zoro was stunned. Sanji was fucking pouting!

"Don't be such a shithead." Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulder to face him again. "It can't be that bad-"

Sanji was blushing deeply, making his visible eye seem more blue than it already was. The green haired man was stunned.

The blond professor got angry. "Don't look at me like that, you mosshead. Go away!" He tried to push Zoro away, but suddenly his body was locked in an embrace.

"Oi. Let me go." Sanji demanded.

"Nope."

"Shitty marimo, release me." He started struggling.

"… Say my name."

Sanji stopped. "What?"

"Say me name."

"Or what?" Sanji snapped, not knowing where this was going.

"Or this." In a quick movement Zoro got his lips on Sanji's. Overwhelmed, latter didn't protest. The professor even went with it, returning the kiss.

The student smiled, opening his mouth a little in the process. Sanji took that chance to slit his tongue into the other's mouth. The kiss deepened, both forgetting the world around them.

Tongues twirled, mouths sucked and huffing breaths were interrupted by a very sudden knock. Sanji pushed Zoro away and hissed to hide himself. The green haired man dropped to the floor, leaving him invisible to the person coming in.

"Professor, I have a question." Zoro didn't recognize the voice. It was a guy though, maybe competition as Zoro started almost the same.

"Huh? Sure, what is it?" Sanji picked up the glasses he dropped somewhere when he and Zoro were making out.

"Are you sick? You look kinda hot."  
"Haha, don't worry, I'm fine. Now tell me."

Zoro didn't listen any further. He liked the sound of Sanji's voice, closing his eyes and almost falling into a deep sleep. He didn't notice the other student saying goodbye and leaving. A few seconds later Zoro got rolled around pretty roughly. As he opened his eyes, Sanji sat down on him.

"Where were we?" He asked with a smirk.

Zoro returned the smirk. "You were just about to call my name."

"And stop this? No way in hell."

"Then I'll make you _scream_ my name instead."


	3. A View to Remember (ZoSan)

**(Implied) ZoSan/SanZo, whatever you like. Tumblr drabble for Thisfairytalegonebad. Vampire!Sanji is stalking Zoro, who may or may not have already a connection to the vampire?**_  
_

* * *

_He was hot. Fucking hot._ After the second Sanji laid his eyes on this man, he was sold. Nothing would be as suckable as that strong body. He'd hidden himself on a building, far above the street. He was following the human for a good two hours now, ready to strike when the guy was alone. The problem was he surrounded himself with people everywhere he went. Sanji had picked up his name along the wait. _Zoro_. It first reminded him of that stupid Antonio Banderas character from the movies he saw on a date or two. They never really interested him. But this Zoro, green haired, nicely tanned and with quite some neat muscles, was a nice picture to look at. In a faraway country, Sanji had picked up a word which fit that man perfectly. _Marimo_. It suited him, according to Sanji.

He looked up from his thoughts. Suddenly, he lost the marimo. With quick eyes he searched for the outstanding green hair, something one, especially with special eyes, couldn't miss. Well, _eye_, Sanji missed an eye, a battle scar from his fight with another vampire a long, long time ago, Ever since that time, he hid his empty eye socket behind his hair, afraid someone would notice.

His eye caught a green dot, further away than he expected. Sanji jumped off the roof with ease into a dark alley. He couldn't have anyone see him actually do this, they'd think he was weird or something. Which he was, but nobody needed to know that. The blond vampire came out of the alley, following the path Zoro too had taken to an little shrine surrounded by a garden. Perfectly to hide. And so Sanji hid, trying to find out what Zoro was doing in a place like this. He got his eye on the marimo. He was kneeling down in front of the shrine, mumbling some prayers. If Sanji wanted, he could try to hear what he was saying, but the deep rumble coming from the human's mouth already took Sanji's breath away. (If he was still breathing anyway.) He approached the human, thinking he was so deeply concentrated on his prayers that he wouldn't hear anything. A little twig broke and Zoro didn't move.

When he was close to the green haired man, Sanji stopped. For a moment he admired the muscles moving while the man breathed slowly in and out. Sanji was staring so intently he didn't saw the green hair move.

"Who are you?"

Sanji's thoughts were interrupted by the other's voice. He couldn't believe that voice was meant for him. Apparently, he didn't react soon enough as Zoro got up and turned around. For a moment Sanji thought the marimo head was looking straight at him. Which couldn't be true, it was dark and Zoro didn't have special eyes or anything. Carefully the blond approached the human, remaining in the dark not to reveal himself.

"Who are you?" The voice was even more serious now, almost angry. Sanji decided to answer.

"Just a passerby." He shrugged, though none could see.

A snort resounded. "In here? Sure as hell you ain't come here to enjoy the _moonlight_."

_Damn, that sounded familiar_, though Sanji didn't know where he heard that before. A long time ago perhaps. He approached the border between shadow and a barely lit small square in front of the shrine.

Zoro spoke again. "You know, you are like a _sunflower_. Not really good at hiding or anything."

This time it was Sanji who snorted. "Says the mosshead." _Even more familiar_.  
"At least I'm not hiding in the dark." It sounded challenging.

"You want me to come out? Sure I'll come out." Two seconds later the vampire pushed Zoro down and sat down on him, celebrating the little victory.

The marimo just lay there, not showing any particular emotion or anything. Sanji hissed, showing his teeth and licked them with his tongue. He looked down on Zoro, judging him as a human, a very strong human, but still human. He wondered why the mosshead wasn't scared.

Then it hit him. A fist. Sanji hadn't seen it coming since Zoro punched at his blind side. Something only one person could know.

Before he realized it, Zoro was sitting on Sanji, with an evil grin on his face. The blond's face probably had shown already that he knew.

"Missed me?" There was a subtle undertone of joy in his voice.

Sanji remembered the last time he saw this hot mossball. _A long, long time ago_. Maybe the battle scar was a small lie. Maybe Sanji lost his eye with something else than fighting, something more… engaging? The blond was too embarrassed to think about it any longer, so he shut the memories out the best he could.

Unfortunately, this position wasn't the best for him, but if Zoro really was that other vampire (he wouldn't dare to admit he didn't see that), he could never overpower him in any way.

With a sigh, Sanji gave up. He showed his defeat with raising his hands as to make clear he wasn't hiding anything. Zoro bowed down, his face close to Sanji's.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice your presence? I'm not that stupid."

"Oh, but I think you are, you mosshead." Sanji answered most seductively.

"Don't underestimate me, sunflower." _Ugh, Zoro knew how much Sanji hated that nickname_.

"Bring it on, you moldy sandwich."

_... Well, at least Sanji would get what he wanted. Probably. _


	4. Brushing Feathers (SanjiDoflamingo)

**SanjiDoflamingo. Tumblr drabble for Usernamesrus, also a genderbend. Sanji and Doffy go shopping together for a specific piece of clothing. Doffy finds it, much to Sanji's displease.**

* * *

"Come on, Do-swan, at least take off your sunglasses. We're inside a store and I want to see your beautiful eyes!" Sanji swirled between countless rows of clothing. Her girlfriend had claimed there was something here she just had to have. Doffy hadn't said what it was and so Sanji didn't know what to look for.

Doffy sighed, they had this conversation countless times before. Even though her happiness didn't sound through in her voice, she smiled. "But I like it this way. I thought you loved me just the way I was."

"Yeah, I do. I do love you, you know that, I've known you for too long not to have realized that, my dear Do-swan, but it's just…" Sanji stopped, hoping Doffy would get the message.

"It's just _what_?"

"I barely see your eyes as it is, you only take them off during… you know…"

Doffy huffed very unladylike. "Then you should show both of your eyes at the same time in public."

Sanji's face wrinkled when hearing that. She didn't want that. At all. If people wouldn't laugh already at her abnormal eyebrow, they'd sure laugh at both of them. Thoughtless, she looked at some clothes, her face hidden from her girlfriend. "Alright, alright. You win."

She looked up, but Doffy wasn't anywhere to be found. Frantically, Sanji started searching through the shop for Doffy's short blond hair or even her sunglasses.

After a few minutes of searching (it was a big store) something monstrous came walking up to the blonde. It was huge, even taller than Doffy, terrifyingly pink and feather-ish. The voice of the sunglassed woman came from behind the _thing_. "This is it."

"Dear Do-chwan, what is it if I may ask?" Sanji was careful not to anger Doffy. That happened before and Sanji didn't like an angry girlfriend. The mountain of pink feather moved and a familiar smile appeared.

"A coat of course, what else?"

No matter how much Sanji loved Doffy, she would never understand her taste in clothing.


	5. Striking Bonds (ZeffKureha)

**ZeffKureha. Drabble for Sunshinesthroughtheclouds. Zeff just moved to his new apartment and Kureha comes to welcome him. Zeff invites her in and they have an interesting conversation.**

* * *

The doorbell rang. Again. Zeff opened the door for the umpteenth time today. This time it wasn't some shitty brat welcoming him into the building. He'd bought this apartment not long ago, actually just after his adopted eggplant of a son, Sanji, had left for a trip around the world with some friends. That was actually already a few months back, but the old man only had time to move just this week. And today, he finally moved in. Zeff thought the eggplant wouldn't come back and if he did, Sanji would have to find a place for his own in this world. He was old enough for that anyway.

No, in front of him was a lady, maybe somewhat younger than him, though he was someone who couldn't guess at someone's age. She was tall, taller than he himself was, her long blond curled around her face, framing a smiling face. _At least she looked kind_, Zeff thought to himself. _And pretty in a nice kind of way._ He decided she'd be the first person to invite into his apartment. _But first, introductions. Back straight, shoulders too and be friendly_, Zeff moved his body. _Be nice for a change, it may be worth it_.

He let out a small cough. "Hi, Zeff, nice to meet you." He offered his hand to his new neighbor.

The woman shook it and nodded. "Kureha." Her voice sounded somewhat older than she looked.

"Would like to, uh, come in maybe?" The man behind the moustache was a little hesitant. He wanted to invite Kureha in, but wasn't he a little old for something like this? He may be old, but he didn't have much experience dealing with women. The answer was a nod, so he let Kureha in. Zeff led her through his small hallway into his living room. It was still kinda empty, with only a couch in the middle of the room to sit on, a coffee table in front of it. No TV, no paintings or anything. The only thing was a drawing, obviously drawn by a child, showing an orange fish and red squid swimming in a deep blue sea, hanging in front of the couch, like Zeff wanted to look at it all day, sitting on his couch. Kureha's eyes were drawn to it, noted by Zeff, and he distracted her from it.

"Do you maybe want some dinner? It's almost dinnertime and I'm a professional chef, so it would be no trouble for me." Zeff tried to flirt for a bit. _Was it working?_

Kureha checked the watch on the inside of her wrist. "You're right. I guess I'll accept your offer."

"You want something to drink? I got a nice wine going with the food I'm about to make."

A laugh echoed, coming from the blond woman. "You got anything stronger than wine? What's the strongest thing you've got?"

Zeff went to a cabinet in the kitchen (which was already fully decorated of course) and pulled out an expensive looking bottle of alcohol. He handed it over to Kureha. "Here."

For a moment, she inspected the bottle, then agreeing with herself as she opened it and gulped down some of the liquid right from the bottle. Zeff noticed she liked the drink and returned to the kitchen to start cooking. He rummaged with some pans and utensils. He walked back and forth the room where Kureha couldn't see him.

"What happened to your leg?" Kureha asked with letting out a deep sigh after hearing wooden steps on the kitchen tiles. The bottle she'd drunk from was already half empty.

"Accident on the job. A little eggplant was in trouble, so I saved his ass." Zeff said, thinking back about that time. Meanwhile, a sizzling noise came from the kitchen. Something was cooked, as promised.

"Job? You are a cook, cooks don't lose their legs, more something like hands if anything."

Zeff sighed, though Kureha didn't notice. "I don't really want to talk about it. Anyway, it happened years ago. The eggplant was just small and wasn't responsible in any way of what he did. He knows I'm not blaming him for anything. Well, he does since a few months."

"Hah, sounds like you love that kid very much. Where's he now? I don't see him anywhere."

Zeff came out of the kitchen. He wiped his hands in a towel and sat down next to his guest. "I sent him away. He had some friends who wanted him to go with them on a trip around the world, so I scared him away." Zeff's gruff voice couldn't hide the emotion his eyes also showed. They seemed a little watery. Kureha saw, though didn't say anything about it. Instead, she started talking herself.

"I have a son myself too. He's also adopted and like you, I pushed him away. It was time for him to finally grow up, so he went away. I don't know where he is now." She held out her her empty bottle and Zeff gave her another one, some other drink, as he had only one of the now empty bottle. In his other hand, he held a drink for himself. He'd gladly drink the strong stuff with someone who could hold their liquor. His little eggplant wasn't like that, so drinking with him was no fun at all. Kureha continued after gulping some more alcohol.

"I'm a doctor, y'know, and that kid learned everything from me. He needed to figure things out on his own, without my help."

"Couldn't agree more. What's your son's name?"

"Tony, though everyone calls him Chopper. It's a nickname his father gave him. He wears it with pride."

Zeff snorted. "Funny name for a doctor." He saw Kureha's face and his smile disappeared. "Were you married?"

Kureha looked up to him and frowned. "No! I mean, no I wasn't. That idiot had adopted Chopper when that kid was all alone, but he died a few years back. He wanted me to take Chopper in, so I did. So, what's your eggplant's name? I guess it's not exactly 'eggplant'."

The smile reappeared. "It's Sanji. He hates that nickname though."

"That's funny, I think I know a Sanji. We met just before Chopper left."

"You say you met the little eggplant?" Zeff looked confused, scratching his chin.

"I think. Is it a blond who drools over every woman he sees? With a curly eyebrow?"

"The most accurate description you could have given." Zeff shrugged. "How was he? Was he well?"

"To be honest, he was sick, same with two of his friends. One of them even deadly sick, but Chopper and me all cured them. They left with smiles on their faces."

Zeff let out a sigh of relief. "Aah, that's good to hear. Glad that kid is still alive, wouldn't really know what to do when he dies before his old man."

"Then let us toast to that," Kureha raised her (already almost empty) bottle.

"Cheers to the shitty eggplant," Zeff agreed. "He'd laugh if he'd see us now."

"Let that kid laugh, maybe it'd straiten his eyebrow."

Zeff burst out laughing. "Even if you say it to his face, he wouldn't lay a single finger on you."

"Weird kid you have," Kureha said, accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Zeff sounded thoughtful. He was interrupted by an alarm in the kitchen. Both looked at the door opening to the next room.

"I hope you're hungry, because dinner's ready."

The look on _both_ their faces said enough. After their small conversation they seemed to have developed a hunger, which may or may not be for the food, now ready to be served.


	6. Challenges (ZoSan)

**ZoSan drabble for Curlysviola. Sanji's taking an art class and a model introduces himself. **

* * *

"Attention please!" The professor smacked her hand on her desk. "I hope you all prepared your studies for today, as we will finally put it to practice."  
A few sighs, but also cheers were heard. Sanji had been looking forward to today as much as he looked forward to his next cooking lesson. _Very much, though he didn't entirely know why_. He wasn't particularly talented in drawing, though he liked it so much he had decided to take some classes now that he finally was in college. The weeks prior to today, they were practicing anatomy of the human body. _Male_ body. No one really knew Sanji had been looking forward to this as much as he did, because of reasons of course.

"For today, we have a substitute model as our intended model has called in sick. He has never done this before, so please be kind to him."

The door opened just as the professor finished speaking. Before the new guy came in, Sanji was happy the other model couldn't make it. He didn't like him, Gin was his name, so he raised his head (he sat somewhere at the back of the classroom), hopeful to catch a glimpse of the new guy. After the guy came in, he didn't know if he should be glad he did. He was handsome, like, _really really _handsome. Sanji couldn't stop staring at that hair. Apart from the face, golden earrings and nice body the guy had some really noticeable hair, as it was fucking _green_.

With seeing something like that, Sanji didn't pay attention to anything else but that model. Vaguely he heard his professor say his name was Zoro, a strange name going with strange hair. He looked a little confused, as he probably wasn't sure what to do next now that he arrived here. The woman in front of the class noticed.

"If you could just go here," the professor said to Zoro, pointing at a screen behind where Zoro could undress. He only nodded in response, still feeling slightly uneasy about all of this. Zoro moved there though.

"And while Zoro is preparing himself for you, please take your materials in front of you so we can start right away." The professor asked her students. It didn't take long for them to grab their stuff, mumbling about the green haired model and how hot he was. Sanji didn't want to think about it. Maybe would only look at the girls in here, and there were much more girls than guys, so Sanji wouldn't be surprised, but it would be a shame if he turned out straight. The blond already got his pencil ready to start drawing as soon as Zoro came out.

When he did, Sanji didn't want to look. He knew that everything he saw would leave nothing to the imagination, the guy would be stark naked after all. It took him a few moments before he looked up. Meanwhile, Zoro had already positioned himself on a couch. Apparently, the professor had told him to make himself comfortable, because, except for the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothing, he seemed quite at ease. Sanji's hands touched the paper without even looking at the model, he just couldn't take his eyes of him. One part of Zoro in particular though and it wasn't his face. Blindly, his hands still moved, drawing everything Sanji saw.

At the end of the lesson, everyone was packing up, talking about the last hour, gossiping about who Zoro was staring at. Some of the girls claimed he was only looking at them, fighting over who was right. They all walked away, leaving Sanji behind, who was slowly packing his stuff. He had his back turned to the person approaching. Without a warning, Sanji got pulled around from behind and suddenly he faced Zoro, fully dressed Zoro. Not a second passed before his whole face turned red.

"Never seen a dick before, have you?" It came out of Zoro's mouth sarcastically.

"O-of course I have." Sanji sputtered. He could hit himself for not noticing the model had caught him staring.

"Wanna see it again?"

Sanji's eyes widened. _What the fuck did that supposed to mean?!_ He tried thinking of an answer, but couldn't find any.

Zoro smirked, after a moment of silence. "Well then, see you next week, pervert."


	7. The Superhero Affair (ZoSan)

**An Anon on Tumblr requested ZoSan. Sanji has a day off and he enjoys it to the fullest. Until a certain stranger suddenly appears in his living room. **

* * *

Sanji heard a shattering noise just as he put on his left shoe. Curious to find out what it was, he left his bedroom and walked through his small hallway to the living room. He walked uneven, wearing only one shoe yet, but Sanji himself didn't notice it very much. A shock awaited him. The physical appearance of that shock was a guy standing confused in the middle of Sanji's living room. For a moment the blond was baffled. He hadn't heard the door of his apartment open (and that door made some fucking noise every time it was opened or closed) and there was no other way to enter his apartment on the fifth floor… Or so he thought… Sanji's first thought was that the guy standing there was a thief, someone who entered through the door leading to his small balcony with some abracadabra. To get the other's attention, Sanji let out a small cough. The guy looked up. He raised an eyebrow, just visible above the sunglasses he was wearing. "What?" It sounded cocky.

Sanji was stunned. He couldn't believe someone, who entered _his_ living room without his permission, could ask that question as if Sanji had a weird expression on his face. Well, he probably did, but that didn't matter at all. What mattered was that the strange fellow was in the wrong here. A few seconds had already passed before Sanji regained his speech.

"'What' my ass! Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my living room?! You even broke a window!"

The stranger finally seemed to have realized his mistake. "I-uhm… I don't know how I got here?" He muttered to the blond. Sanji heard the avoiding tone in his voice though and he didn't believe a word the possible-burglar said to him. The stranger's attitude already showed it to him, his head hidden under his green hoodie, sunglasses still on his head and his hands shoved in his pockets. _Totally a burglar_.

"Show me your hands." Sanji demanded. He wanted to know if the other was holding something in his pocket as he himself couldn't tell for sure.

The nearly invisible head moved, slowly revealing his hands, holding them up in the air. "I'm not here to harm you."

"Right." Sanji snickered in response. "Sure, I believe you."

Even slower, the weird guy moved one of his hands to remove his sunglasses. "Do I look like I'm lying?"

"No… not really." Sanji didn't want to admit it, but the other's eyes were honest. _They were kinda beautiful too… Dark, almost as dark as the night, but not in a blue-ish way_. He sighed.

"What's your name?" Now that he could see the other's hands, Sanji was a little less suspicious and his curiosity took over. If something bad was going to happen, he'd be prepared for it. At least, he hoped so.

"Zoro."

"Sanji, shitty to meet you though."

"Nah, don't mention it, I'm used to people like you." Zoro didn't explain any further, even shrugged it away.

"Care to elaborate?" He may be less suspicious, that didn't mean he couldn't get angry.

"Nope. Deal with it." _Short answers. Great_. Sanji couldn't control his anger anymore. He walked up to the stranger and grabbed his hoodie.  
"Now listen, you little shit, you are here, in my apartment, with a fucking attitude no one really wants to be around, so could you just a little more clear about just fucking everything?!" The angry tone didn't do anything to the other.

"If you want answers, go read a paper or watch the news. You're talking to a famous person." Still, the eyes didn't show a lie, but that didn't calm Sanji down. With force he pulled down the hoodie, so Zoro's hair showed. A shock ran through Sanji's body. As far as he knew, there was only one person with green hair and that person was the guy that had saved a lot of people from things like fires or (almost) accidents. People called him a _superhero_.

"Wow-wow-wow, wait a minute. You are _the_ hero everyone's talking about?!" _That changed everything_. For the second time, Sanji was stunned. This guy kept amazing him, but now for a whole different reason.

"I guess so, yeah." Zoro answered, almost shyly. He ruffled with his hands through his hair to add to the shyness even more, something Sanji found even kind of cute. He pushed that thought into the back of his mind. Something like _that_ wouldn't possibly be happening, not after what he said to this guy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm a huge fan." Now it was Sanji's turn to act shy.

The not-so-burglar looked up, surprised at those words. "You're joking." It wasn't a question, but a fact.

"No, I'm not fucking lying to you," Sanji almost got angry again. He had to breathe slowly for a few moments before he could continue. "You're the guy that saved those people from that restaurant fire, right? One of the people you saved was my stepdad. He told me what you looked like and I haven't stopped searching for you since. I mean, I knew who you were before, but no one ever knew what you looked like, and everyone I asked didn't knew or didn't want to say it."

Zoro's shy face turned into a sarcastic grin. "So you're just a little stalker, aren't you?"

"How could I stalk you when I didn't even know how you looked like?" He sounded almost offended. "But now that I know, I must tell everyone that I met you."

Without a warning, Zoro shoved Sanji almost into the wall, holding his neck very tightly. "You really sure you want to tell everybody about this?"  
Sanji managed to produce a nod.

"Hah, clearly you don't get the situation you're in. _I_ don't want you to tell anybody. You know how I still am anonymous? Because I _ask_ everyone to keep their mouth shut. And they do as you might have noticed by now."

The blond tried to struggle out of the hand forcing him up the wall. When he tried to speak, Zoro moved his hand so that words would come out. "But I have no reason to keep my mouth shut." It still was difficult to speak.

"Shall I give you one then? How about the clothes you're wearing right now?"

Sanji looked down, realizing the clothes he was still wearing. _This wasn't supposed to happen_. Luckily for him, Sanji was still wearing his pajama pants, instead of the skirt he intended to wear before Zoro just barged in. He sighed. _Maybe bluffing would work_. "That's not gonna help you, you green haired shithead."

"Ho? And here I thought I had some fine leverage."

"Too bad for you." Sanji huffed while keeping a straight face, hoping Zoro would fall for the bluff. In reality, no one was allowed to know about this, but no one needed to know about that either.

"Hmm, what about an offer I'm sure you can't refuse?" Zoro smirked. Sanji knew he was up to something, though couldn't guess what is was.

"Like what? Mowing my lawn?" The blond made a subtle reference to Zoro's green hair, forgetting for a bit the situation he was in. He was still standing against the wall with Zoro very, very close.

Zoro frowned, his smirk disappearing. "No, you shithead, like hell I would do chores for you." Apparently, he didn't get the joke. _No humor at all._ Sanji wrinkled his nose. "You're no fun."

"Is that so? Then, what about this." Zoro's head closed in on Sanji's and he whispered something in his ear. It took the blond a split second to think of an answer to that strange… request? No. It was almost like a demand.

"I didn't know you swung that way." He said in a seductive voice.

The smirk reappeared. "I didn't know from you either, until now."

_Oh fuck_. "And what if I don't actually swing _that_ way?"

Zoro thought for a moment, then he shrugged like he didn't know anything more. "I'll get you an autograph or something." _Both would even be better_, Sanji thought to himself.

"So lemme get this straight. If I go on… a date with you, I can't say anything about your real identity, right?"

"Yep, sounds about right." Zoro nodded. He noticed Sanji didn't struggle anymore, so he let him go. As a reaction, Sanji moved away as quickly as possible, out of reach.

"You got yourself a deal, you mosshead."

Zoro hummed (maybe with joy?), letting the blond know he heard him and they were silent for a few seconds.

"So, how did you actually come in?" After all that happened, Sanji was still curious like hell.

"Teleportation." The answer sounded careless, maybe even uninterested.

"Really?" Sanji's face said 'unimpressed', but his head screamed with excitement.

"You wanna try?"

Now Sanji couldn't hide his emotions anymore. His face showed a big childlike grin, his eyes beaming. "When will we go?"

"Just change your pants and put on your left shoe, then we'll go."

Sanji cursed viciously. "It's just a hobby, you know nothing of me."

Zoro didn't say anything as Sanji left to change his clothes. He had planned to crossdress the whole day, though he didn't mind the change of plans. When he came back a few minutes later, wearing some semi-formal attire, Zoro was still waiting for him. _So he's really taking this seriously_.

"You ready?"

Sanji answered with a nod. Suddenly realizing something, he looked. "You still have to pay for the window though."

"Right, just grab my hoodie or something and we'll be off." Zoro ignored the window-thing again.

On a whim, Sanji grabbed the superhero's hand. He probably would never have that chance again. Zoro didn't say anything about it and with a light _whoosh_ they disappeared without a trace.

_What Sanji didn't expect, and what Zoro (or his stepdad) didn't tell, was that Zoro couldn't control where he was going when transporting. In the end, they ended up on two different roofs, in the middle of a flower shop (Zoro stole a random flower before they zapped away and gave it so Sanji) and the beach. After all that moving, the blond felt sick and they chose to move around normally. An apology and an ice scream later, Sanji and Zoro parted ways, not knowing if (and when) they'd see each other in the future. After all, Zoro had a chance of zero of getting into Sanji's apartment randomly again, even if he wanted to and Sanji had no way of contacting the superhero._

_A (love) story never to continue? Not for now at least. Maybe fate will bring them together again someday._


	8. New to the Fire (AceSabo)

**A AceSabo hooker request by Traflagardanya on Tumblr. It's Sabo's first time for everything, but Ace promises not to hurt him. **

_**I will rewrite this one day. I promise.**_

* * *

"So, this is your first time, isn't it?" Ace closed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes at the doorway.

Sabo blushed. "And what if it is?" He threw in as his defense.

"If it is, I'll be gentle on you." Ace winked. He'd noticed the position the other guy was sitting in. Sabo was nervous, he was sitting uncomfortably on the bed, his hands fumbling between his legs, his eyes looking everywhere except at Ace.

"Then, please, don't worry about me." Sabo's face looked determined.

Ace huffed silently, but didn't comment any further. He approached the blonde, wearing his signature outfit, consisting of an orange hat, black trousers and an opened up yellow shirt.

Ace didn't let himself get deceived more than he was already.

"Tell me, how much of a virgin are ya?" He asked the blond.

Sabo looked at his hands. "That's…" Nothing more came out of his mouth.

The more experienced guy sighed. "Right, this ain't getting us nowhere. I'll say something and you'll nod or shake your head in response." Ace demanded. "Got it?" He asked, but didn't wait for Sabo to answer. He stood in front Sabo now, who still wasn't looking at the black haired guy, but at his hands between his legs.

"You've never been to this building before." With his hands, Ace gestured at the space around them.

A nod.

"You've never been to this part of the city before."

Again, a nod.

"You've never had sex with a guy before." This was the part where it became tricky. It depended on his answers what Ace would do after this little quiz.

A third nod.

"Let's take it a little broader, shall we? You seem old enough to not be a virgin anymore, so I'm guessing you've had sex with a woman at least once?" Much to his surprise, Sabo shook his head, causing Ace to facepalm making a smacking sound. "Dear heavens, have you even been kissed before?" Ace meant it half as a joke and he said it with rising desperation.

The head that had to respond froze, leaving Ace stunned in surprise. After a few moments, he sighed. "Very well then, you'll be getting a night you'll never forget and I'm getting paid for teaching you some interesting stuff." With Ace saying those last words, Sabo looked scared.

"What do you mean with 'interesting'?" He asked quietly.

The blackhead smiled gently, trying to calm him down. "I promise that I won't hurt you in any way, okay?"

A last nod. Ace copied the movement. "Good, that's settled. Now, get rid of that coat." Sabo didn't move even though Ace looked very expectantly at him. In the end, the blond let the other guy push the coat off his shoulders, resulting in the thing thrown at a chair by Ace, where it remained.

"Just relax." Ace said as he sat down on Sabo's lap, facing the blond. Slowly, he closed the distance between both their pair of lips, his hands on either side of the virgin's face. Sabo's lips felt warm and soft and Ace enjoyed the touch of the inexperienced kisser. If he were really honest, he'd say it felt a lot better than all the quick fucks he was paid for. After holding their positions for a few seconds, Ace opened his mouth a little to lick against the other's lips. Sabo got a part of the message apparently, as he parted his lips too, but his jaws didn't move. Meanwhile, Sabo's hands were still between both guys, unconsciously makes sure Ace wouldn't get any closer. Ace himself didn't mind, he would get there eventually. Though those hands were touching places they shouldn't touch yet, so Ace places his own on the blond's wrists, that were just millimeters away from his crotch. He gently grabbed the wrists and pulled Sabo's arms to his sides, making sure he could lean on them for support in the near future. Ace did all of this while kissing the virgin. Finally, the blackhead's tongue asked for more than just beyond Sabo's lips, pushing against his teeth. Now the teeth parted too, giving the hooker access to never entered territory before. He laughed at himself for the sully thought. Sabo's tongue struggles with what it had to do – which was kinda cute – until it started to follow Ace's directions, resulting in two strong muscles fighting to overpower each other. It didn't take much time to make Sabo breath heavily as where Ace tried to hide it. A bad habit probably. Without him even noticing, Ace's body had already slowly started moving toward the other. It was hard to sit still while kissing and when Ace realized what he was doing, he increased his movements. Sabo seemed to have noticed it too, especially down there. The blackhead grinned against the other's lips and pulled away slightly, surprising the blond.

"I think you got that now, don't you?" Warm breath passed his lips. "Shall we continue to the next step?"

Even after the kissing, Sabo still looked worried, but nodded. "I guess…"

Gently, Ace grabbed Sabo's hands for a second time, while pushing their chests together as Ace had to lean over for a bit. Sabo jolted, but didn't push the other away. With a 'just try to relax a bit', the blond laid down on the bed with the blackhead bent over him.

The moment Ace pulled back a little, Sabo knew what he was going to do.

"What are you-? Please don't!" Now that his hands were free to use again, Sabo moved them to stop Ace in his tracks. The blackhead looked up with a smirk.

"You really think you can stop me?" He sounded a little bit overconfident to Sabo's taste, so he imitated the tone Ace used.

"Yes." He spoke firmly.

Ace's smirk grew wider. "Too bad, virgin. As if you could return the favor." That made Sabo blush, being called a virgin.

"You don't have to say that, y'know."

"Of course I do! It would be no fun without. Also, that blush looks good on you." Ace complimented the blond. Sabo's head went from a light blush to a full tomato-hell-red.

"Don't say that." He pouted. Ace only grinned in response and swatted the other's hands away with one of his own.

"Come on, don't be shy. It's not like I haven't seen any dicks before, have I?" Ace's cockiness embarrassed Sabo even more. Realizing Ace wouldn't stop, he just covered his eyes with his hands. An annoying noise came out of his throat. Well, not really annoying, more troubled, almost ashamed. Ace noticed the blond was scared and so he stopped what he was doing.

"You wanna quit?" He asked carefully, still not planning on hurting the other guy. Sabo remained silent for a moment, then he finally nodded.

"I think I'm ready." He said quietly. That news made Ace quite happy actually. He had taken a liking to the inexperienced blond now lying underneath him. He almost hoped Sabo would come back to him one day. They looked each other in the eye for a second and Ace still saw the shame, but also readiness, so he decided to continue what he'd started.

"Like I said, I'm not here to hurt you, so please try to relax as much as you can."

Sabo muffled something in response, Ace took it as the sign to start again.

Just as he unbuckled Sabo's pants, someone knocked on the door. Ace rolled his eyes at it, but Sabo jumped up, startled by the noise. This caused the both of them to fall over onto the floor, now with Sabo on top of Ace. The latter was more surprised than he felt pain, though the floor was pretty hard to land on.

A low voice spoke from outside the door. "Sir, your father wants to have a word with you. I'm told it's important."

Ace looked at the blond. Sabo was pushing his lips together, his eyes were looking away. They remained in this position for a moment before Sabo slowly got on his feet. Seeing his dead expression on his still kinda flustered face, Ace sat up, wanting to ask what the hell was going on. The blond already turned to the door, away from Ace.

"What the fu-?" He tried, but was cut off by the other.

"It seems like our time here is over." Sabo said, his words cold as ice. With one of his hands he reached for something in his pocket. After getting it, he threw it behind him, landing in front of the hooker.

"This should suffice." Sabo didn't even bother to grab the coat he was wearing before. "Well then, good night." He turned his head a little to take a last peek at Ace, who was too stunned to say anything. When the door closed behind the blond, Ace remained where he was sitting for a while.

He finally moved because his muscles were getting stiff and he should be getting back to work. He picked up the package of valuable pieces of paper (Sabo managed to give Ace so much money he wouldn't have to work for a week if he wanted to) and wanted to put it all away. With a second look at it, he saw a different kind of paper sticking out of the pile. Ace grabbed, unfolded and read the little piece of paper. The words were written in a neat writing, giving Ace a promise that made him smile a bit. Maybe he wouldn't work anymore tonight, but just go home.

With no other attachments to the note, Ace threw it in the trash bin, thinking of the mysterious Sabo and the five the words he wouldn't be able to forget anytime soon.

'_Don't worry, I'll be back.'_


End file.
